Darkness falls on Roanapur
by nathan.clark.161009
Summary: Mavar,a powerful Hive Darkblade is sent to a different reality where he must defend a city from an Vex axis who plans to turn this Earth into a machine. Rated M for gore and language. OP OC.
1. Chapter 1

As Mavar woke up, he noticed that he was on Earth inside a boat. Wasting no time, he scrimmaged around to see what happened and discover he wasn't even in the 28th century anymore as the year was 2006. Mavar decided to go outside to check out his environment with his Cleaver in hand, there he saw a human man and woman holding up a man with black hair, white shirt, and a green tie and other humans with primitive handguns, talking about a package which piqued Mavar's interest causing him to reveal himself prompting the bald man and the woman to open fire on him which to no surprise, didn't make even a dent in his ancient armor, causing Mavar break out in a guttural hoot which made the man and woman confused. "What the fuck are you?!" questioned the woman; "I AM MAVAR, OFFSPRING OF ALAK-HUL AND VEROK, THE DARKBLADE AND CONSORT OF THE WIZARD ZHERVARTH!" He yelled proudly, then he sniffed air, smelling very large trace amounts of blood and turned his gaze to woman and uttered "You have killed many, girl, take me to this place of death!" "First off "Mavar", my name is Revy and secondly, we're on a job and we don't take requests without something in return." Responded the girl, who then was stopped by a call on the bald man's radio say that patrol boats are coming. "Come on Revy, we'll bring him and the hostage along." He said. "Okay Dutch." Pouted Revy and then she grabbed the hostage and jumped on to a smaller boat, Dutch then warned the passengers not to follow them or they would be sunk and also jumped down the other boat, Mavar just simply vanished and teleported onto Dutch's torpedo boat. On the way to the place of death, Mavar met another crew member named Benny and the hostage revealed his name to be Rokuro Okajima, later when Rokuro and Dutch went up top to talk, Mavar kneeled down on the ship's floor, meditating when Revy asked "Yo Mavar, what exactly are you going to do when we get to where we're going?" He shrugged not breaking from his meditative state. When the group arrived at a dock Revy started to run around like a child about to go to an ice cream shop because they were going to a place call the Yellow Flag to get drinks; on their way there Rokuro asked "What is this place?" "Well this place is called Roanapur." Replied Dutch, when they got to the bar, the others went inside to drink while Mavar stood watch. As he stood outside, Mavar overheard a conversation about the history of Roanapur then he sniffed out a group of humans who smelled of blood, sensing they posed a threat to Dutch and the others, Mavar grabbed his Boomer and opened fire on some men hiding behind cars which caused the other soldiers to open fire on him, which felt like mosquitos to him; Mavar responded by switching to his Shredder and tore through scores of mercenaries, Dutch and the others rushed to see Mavar slaughtering the assassins with no mercy; when one of them tried to run away, Mavar grabbed him and pinned him on the ground with his foot then grabbed his axe , sliced off his victim's legs and stomped on his head, after that, Mavar let out a mighty roar causing the remaining hired guns to run away. Later on Dutch's boat, Mavar and the other discovered the contents of the package were blueprints for nuclear weapons which made Rokuro very angry that the people in charge of his company were ready to kill an employee to prevent a scandal, "Don't worry Rokuro, when I see this men, I will rip them asunder." Said Mavar then he heard whirring outside, he teleported outside to see a gunship ready to tear apart the boat; "Hey it's you-"said the pilot but was interrupted by Mavar striking the aircraft with his Boomer causing it to explode, Mavar nodded and then teleported back inside the boat; "What the hell was that?" asked Dutch "Just some stragglers from the bar." Replied Mavar. Later, Mavar and his friends got to the trade off point where he met Balalaika, the head of the Russian mafia in Roanapur and the chairmen from Rokuro's company which Dutch made Mavar promise not to chop up the chairmen, the chairmen got back the package and Rokuro decided to stay with the Lagoon Company and gave himself a new name called Rock; when the chairmen got back to their limo, a small blue light appeared turned into smoke as figure dropped on top of the limo, the figure revealed itself to be a Minotaur who grabbed one of the chairman by the face and crushed it like an egg and punched a hole in the second one's chest then turned it's gaze to scan the area then it stopped when it saw Mavar. "Mavar, what is that?" Asked Rock; "That is a Vex Minotaur, it may be strong but so am I." Mavar said as set down his weapons and got down in a sprinter position and as the Minotaur charged at him, Mavar launched himself and elbowed it directly in the head and grabbed its shoulders then slammed the Minotaur on the ground and finished it off by putting a hole through its chest; everyone was surprised at how swiftly Mavar destroyed the mechanical horror. Later when Mavar got back to the Lagoon Company's headquarters he explained the history of the Hive from their beginnings on Fundament to the Taken war; "wow, your race is that old." Said Benny, "So, was that Minotaur just one?" questioned Dutch "No, the Vex are a collective, a massive network, not a single unit," explained Mavar "there is probably an Axis mind nearby planning to turn this Earth into a machine and it will send more units to kill me but it poses no threat to me besides it would be worst for me if They were here." "Who is "They"?" asked Revy; "Well the Hive are currently at war with two other races besides the Vex, like the Cabal and the Fallen but the damage those two ever did to my race pales in comparison to what the Guardians did." Mavar said somberly, "What are Guardians and what did they do to you?" Asked Rock with genuine concern, "The Guardians are reanimated corpses of Humans, Awoken, and Exos who get their powers from an false god known as the Traveler and they use their powers to murder our gods and slaughter our brood, all in the name of their false god and they're the main reason the Hive are dying out but there is one I respect, he has earned the title of Hivebane and he is one of the few Guardians that fight for family, friends, and love and not for that wretched Traveler." Mavar answered in very calm tone hiding the anger and sadness dwelling inside. "Well for the time being, would you like to join the Lagoon Company?" Dutch asked, Mavar then outstretched his three digit hand and said "With honor."

* * *

Here are some of Mavar's abilities

Hive Lord's Spite: Hive runes on Mavar's axe light up with Zhevrath's magic causing it to release an massive energy wave that is even capable of taking down mutliple Fallen Ketches.

Worm Gods' Flame: Hive runes on his Boomer light with magic, causing the projectile to turn into a short burst energy blast with temperatures so cold, enemies feel as if the Sun was burning them.

Darkblade's Reprise: Hive runes on his Shredder light with magic causing it to fire a charged single explosive shot with a considerable blast radius.


	2. The city of worms

It was a week after Mavar's arrival to Roanapur and it was early morning. Mavar woke up to the sound of screams and gunfire, which he ignored as his Hive nature flourished around such conflict and discord.

Mavar slowly got up from his bed that consisted of several mattresses, and then grabbed his weapons. Mavar then walked towards a door and entered a backstreet then he walked towards the city.

In the streets, Mavar got the usual looks of fear from the denizens of the city, even the most of the major criminals wanted to steered clear of the Knight. "Yo, Mavar!" A voice shouted out, turned around to see a smiling Dutch.

"How are you settling with the warehouse?" Dutch asked as he and Mavar walked down the street, "The space is good and the "neighbors" are lively." Mavar replied.

"Hey Dutch." Spoke out a voice that had a threatening tone to it. A car had pulled up to the sidewalk and the person in the passenger seat rolled down the window. The person was a Chinese man with a goatee wearing a necklace.

"Oh hello, Chin." Dutch said in an unenthusiastic tone. "How long do you plan on working for that fry face bitch?" Chin questioned, "Oh, you're talking about Balalaika." Mavar chimed in.

Chin looked up and froze at the sight of Mavar, "From what I gathered, I thought Chang's Triad was the only Chinese criminal organization in this city, it appears I was wrong." Mavar commented.

"W-well, you won't get a second chance, Dutch." Spoke Chin. Then he motioned the driver to drive away, "I don't trust him." Mavar said then he and Dutch walked off.

During the walk, Mavar and Dutch decided to part ways and the Knight decided to go back to the docks and look after the boat. An hour later when Mavar got back, the phone rang; Mavar picked it up and answered, "Hello, who is it?" " _It's Dutch and we have a job from Donnie Yen_." Answered the caller.

"What kind of job?" Mavar asked, " _We're receiving a package from the Vietnamese Military_." Dutch explained. "Alright, I'll prepare the boat." Mavar said and hung up the phone then he went outside.

The others arrived and they got on the boat. As the Lagoon crew were leaving the harbor, Mavar gazed at the derelict Buddha statue with the missing face and hands, and then he turned way.

During the ride, the boat was cruising along the blue sea. Dutch was operating the ship; Benny was working on his computer and Rock, Revy, and Mavar were up top on the deck knotting some ropes.

"For fuck sakes Rock, you're doing it wrong!" Revy yelled, "Sorry." Mumbled Rock. "Even Mavar can do this and he only has three fingers." She continued.

"I didn't do anything like this at work." Rock said, "Well Rock, what did you at work?" Revy inquired.

"I was in the Materials Procurement Department; I took trips, did reports, made calls." Rock explained. "But, I think bowing my head to my superiors was my real job." He continued.

"At night, I'd accompany my boss when he went out for drinks; I even got my ass kicked once." Rock added. "That's great Rock, how could you put up with that shit?" Revy demanded.

"What are you, some kind of masochist?" She continued. "Don't be so hard on him Revy, I was once like him." Mavar spoke which gave Rock and Revy a confused look.

"I was not born with the form you see, I was once a lowly Thrall who was pushed around by everyone but I killed my way to the top, so what I'm saying that every being starts low." Mavar explained.

Mavar then paused as his Hive instinct screeched at his brain. He stood up, grabbed his Boomer, and aimed down the magical sights to see three patrol boats speeding towards the boat.

" _BENNY, ARE YOU PICKING THIS UP?"_ Yelled the Knight into the radio. " _Yeah, I see them_." Benny replied, " _There shouldn't be merchants here, this area is known as Pirates Bay."_ Dutch responded.

" _They aren't merchants and they're not cops either!"_ Reported Mavar and then Dutch sped up the boat.

" _I just saw three more boats on the radar!"_ Benny added.

Mavar and Revy stood up side by side, eager to unleash their wrath, waiting on Dutch's words. "Do you smell it Mavar, the blood and smoke?" Revy spoke.

He nodded and said "Oh fuck yes."

" _Hello, hello can you hear me?"_ Spoke a familiar voice.

 _"Luak, what the hell are you doing here?"_ Barked Mavar and then the Knight chuckled.

" _Oh, Chin put you up to this."_ Mavar continued and then he took a breath.

" _How brainless, if you guys manage to kill me, then all of Roanapur and Earth will succumb to the Vex."_ Mavar spoke.

" _Whatever, right here and now is all that matters."_ Luak retorted.

Mavar grinned under his helmet and then he roared. Revy grabbed a grenade launcher and a submachine gun and Mavar switched to his Shredder then focused his mind on the weapon.

The Hive runes on the Shredder lit up with black fire as the arc energy hummed and whirred, becoming more concentrated.

"Revy, you take one side and I'll take the other side." Said Mavar. "Alright." Revy in a childlike eagerness.

Mavar fired a single bolt at a boat on the right that caused a massive explosion. The remaining two boats crashed into each other and exploded.

He then grabbed Revy and tossed her onto a boat where she started to mercilessly gun down the pirates with the submachine gun and then she jumped into the next boat.

Mavar jumped and teleported in midair where he switched to his axe and dropped the blade on Luak's head then he switched to his Shredder and shot at the remaining crewmembers.

Mavar teleported back onto the torpedo boat where Revy joined him.

" _I'll meet you guys back at the city, I got to sort something_." Mavar said and then he vanished into the air.

Mavar reappeared in front of a hotel and walked towards the entrance.

Mavar went upstairs and entered the third floor.

He sniffed the air and walked towards a door. "Oh goddamn it, why did Luak go and die?" spoke Chin inside the room.

Mavar knocked on the door and when Chin opened it, Mavar wrapped his three fingers around Chin's throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Did you really think I wouldn't survive, you lowly dog?" Hissed Mavar.

He dropped Chin to the floor then used his foot to keep Chin pinned down.

"Before I kill you, I am going to show you something." Mavar said and then he took off his helmet and revealed his three bright green eyes.

"It won't be much, but your light will sustain my worm." Mavar said as he brought his axe above his head and slammed it through Chin's skull, causing blood to splatter on Mavar's face.

"Incredible initiative, Mavar." Spoke a woman.

Mavar put his helmet back on and turned around to see Balalaika and Hotel Moscow in the doorway.

"You did our job for us, Mavar, but don't worry we're not upset, there is always next time." She continued.

Mavar nodded and vanished into the air again.

Mavar reappeared in front of the warehouse.

As Mavar walked the door, he noticed something was watching him. He looked to see a Vex Hobgoblin gazing at him.

The appearance of the Hobgoblin was different from any other Hobgoblin Mavar had encountered before as the shape of the head was like a box and it colors was silver and gold.

The Hobgoblin then vanished into the air.

Mavar went inside and went to sleep.

I want to shed more light on Vex collective that Mavar will be fighting. They go by the name of Europa Directive.

They were created to make up for all the Vex units lost during the Taken war.

Their main purpose is to research the nature of the Darkness and the Light, to use them as a weapon against the enemies of the Vex.

Their other purpose is to open gateways to other universes and spread the Vex influence as a contingency plan for if the all the Vex happened to be destroyed by the Taken or the Guardians.

The Goblins have Arc Slap Rifles that fire in high speed bursts.

The Hobgoblins can emit an Electromagnetic pulse that can blind enemies.

The Minotaurs have close quarter weapons called Tempos Blades that can emit a shockwaves that slows down enemies.

The Harpies can shield other Vex units.

In addition, the Hydras can deploy cluster grenades.

Their leader will be revealed at a later chapter.


End file.
